La senda más oscura
by joseda-ms
Summary: Vector es un joven de diecisiete años cuyo sueño es convertirse en el mejor entrenador de tipo siniestro, y para conseguirlo emprende un viaje completamente solo por la región de Kalos para formar el equipo perfecto y lograr derrotar a todos los líderes de gimnasio con el objetivo de mostrar lo poderoso que es el tipo más oscuro de todos.
1. Capítulo 1: Adiós Ciudad Romantis

**Capítulo 1: Adiós Ciudad Romantis**

Al fin llegó el gran día que tanto había esperado, había logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para poder iniciar mi viaje por la región de Kalos y lograr hacerme con tantos Pokemon Siniestro como pudiera. Sabía que no era una tarea sencilla, pero desde pequeño siempre soñé con una oportunidad así, y poder demostrar que este tipo podía derrotar incluso a las temibles hadas, las cuales desde su aparición sólo causaron problemas a los Pokemon Siniestros, aunque no tantos como a los Dragones, ciertamente.

Me llamo Vector y tengo diecisiete años, y por si aún no lo habíais notado no me gustan nada las hadas, es más, las tomo como un rival al que debo derrocar de su trono, y esta rivalidad se ha ido reforzando con los años, y es que no podía haber nacido en peor lugar… Ciudad Romantis, cuna de los entrenadores tipo Hada y emplazamiento del Gimnasio Romantis, también especializado en Pokemon Hada.

No me apetece demasiado, pero en estos casos creo que lo suyo es describirse uno mismo, así que diré que soy alto, como de 1.80m, delgado, pelo negro muy oscuro y medio largo, peinado de forma descuidada y con un mechón que reposa sobre mi lado derecho de la cara, piel pálida y ojos verdes. Me gusta vestir con estilo, una camisa fina de color morado oscuro debajo de un sencillo chaleco negro sin mangas, desabrochado, dando un aire de informalidad, además de unos pantalones de lino negros. Y una vez hechas las presentaciones va siendo hora de que comience la historia, sólo espero que podáis seguirme hasta el final.

Miré aquel cielo sonrojado por última vez… me preguntaba si el cielo sería igual en cualquier lugar, aunque había que admitir que el cielo de Ciudad Romantis tenía algo mágico, aunque en general la ciudad entera poseía cierto embrujo que la hacía especial, podías notarlo con sólo respirar su ambiente, pero a mí todo aquello ya me asfixiaba… Creo que fue a partir de la muerte de mis padres hace siete años cuando todo lo que había allí comenzó a quemarme, fue una de las razones por las que deseaba viajar por el mundo y poder cambiar de aires.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta figura familiar que se posó en mi cabeza, su silencioso aleteo me impedía detectarlo antes de que el ave descansara sobre mí, aunque su sonoro grito era inconfundible. Era mi fiel compañero Murkrow, el cual llevaba conmigo desde los ocho años, aunque realmente hasta los diez años siguió siendo un Pokemon salvaje, ya que no tenía dinero para comprar Pokeballs y mis padres se empeñaban en que aún era muy joven para tener un Pokemon, es por eso que lo mantuve en secreto. Aún hoy en día le sigo dejando bastante libertad para que no se sienta apresado.

-¿Estás listo, Yatsu? –un grito suyo me respondió con ánimo.

Yatsu era el mote que le había puesto a Murkrow, era una abreviatura de Yatagarasu, un antiguo demonio con forma de cuervo con tres patas del que había leído en la escuela, es por esto que me gustó como apodo para mi Pokemon.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sería comenzar yendo a Ciudad Luminalia hacia el sur –dije mientras observaba el mapa electrónico que me regaló mi padre de pequeño-. Por lo que he oído ese gimnasio es más complicado, así que de allí nos iremos directamente a Ciudad Témpera, que tiene un gimnasio de tipo planta, por lo que será más sencillo como inicio.

-¡No tan deprisa! –gritaron a mi espalda con una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Fay? –contesté con tono desganado a la vez que me daba la vuelta para encontrarme frente a él.

Fay digamos que era como un amigo de la infancia, salvo que casi ni le aguantaba, es de esas personas que aunque intentes ignorarlas siguen apegadas a ti. Era tan alto y delgado como yo, aunque su pelo era más corto y de color castaño, sus ojos de color azul claro y con la piel algo bronceada, pero no demasiado. Ambos éramos de la misma edad, pero lo que más chocaba entre nosotros eran nuestras personalidades contrarias, mientras que yo era tranquilo, algo callado y maduro él por su parte era ruidoso, quizá demasiado extrovertido y en ocasiones bastante infantil, sin embargo había algo que sí teníamos en común: el espíritu competitivo.

-¿En serio te iba a ir sin despedirte siquiera? ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

-Ya te había avisado varias veces que me iba a marchar, tendrías que haberlo asumido ya.

-¡Eso no es algo que se asimile! Tú y yo somos amigos, así que o me llevas contigo o no irás a ninguna parte.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? –pregunté dándole la espalda, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-¡Un combate! –me paré en seco- ¡Tú y yo en un 1 vs 1, y si gano me llevarás contigo!

-No sabía que tuvieras un Pokemon. ¿Cuándo lo has capturado?

-Me lo regaló mi padre en mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, y lo he estado entrenando en secreto desde entonces para cuando llegara este día, ¡JA, JA, JA! –alardeó con la pokeball en la mano.

-Como quieras… me servirá de calentamiento para mi viaje. ¡A luchar, Yatsu!

-¡Adelante, Swirlix!

-¿Qué?

Fay lanzó la pokeball y de ella, tras un destello cegador, apareció la criatura que parecía un algodón de azúcar.

-Me parece perfecto, no quería irme de aquí sin dejar para el arrastre a un Pokemon Hada. ¡Yatsu, ataque ala!

-¡Swirlix, esquívalo y dulce aroma!

Murkrow se lanzó en picado contra el rival, adquiriendo un potente brillo en las ambas alas conforme se acercaba al objetivo, pero éste logró esquivar el ataque en el último momento impulsándose con su cola, saltando de tal forma que parecía estar levitando, para a continuación expulsar por todo su cuerpo lo que parecía ser polen.

-¡Tu Murkrow es demasiado lento para Swirlix! ¡JA, JA, JA!

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Niebla!

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento Yatsu se volvió hacia donde le venía el ataque y comenzó a batir las alas a una velocidad pasmosa, comenzando a salir de entre ellas una densa nube de niebla negra que despejó con facilidad el dulce aroma de mi rival.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible que de pronto sea tan rápido! Tsk, no importa, ¡usa viento feérico!

Swirlix dio un salto y comenzó a girar todo el cuerpo en el aire, rodeándose de una especie de polvo brillante que rotaba a su alrededor, y una vez acumulado bastante lo despidió hacia Yatsu como una gran corriente luminosa.

-Usa doble equipo y a continuación ataque ala.

Una vez más Yatsu se movió con más rapidez e hizo aparecer dos copias suyas a los lados, siendo una de ellas objetivo del ataque y desapareciendo como consecuencia, y ante el shock de Swirlix aprovechó para lanzarse contra él con un ataque ala que al golpearlo lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo, sufriendo bastante daño.

-Impresionar.

-¡Swirlix, defiéndete con placaje!

El Pokemon de Fay intentó contraatacar pero, nada más ver el maléfico rostro que tenía Yatsu gracias al ataque impresionar, se quedó petrificado sin poder mover ni un músculo (o algodón), momento que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Termina con un ataque ala.

Las alas de Murkrow volvieron a bañarse de luz, y un solo golpe bastó para que el Swirlix cayera debilitado. Hice que Yatsu volviera a su pokeball, acción que imitó Fay en silencio, lo cierto es que era raro, parecía que la derrota le había afectado.

-Tsk… Entrené a mi Swirlix para que fuera el más rápido y aun así… -suspiré ante esto.

-No tiene nada que ver con tu Pokemon. Es bastante veloz, pero la razón por la que Murkrow llegaba a ser más rápido es gracias a su habilidad.

-¿Habilidad?

-Bromista: los ataques que no producen daño tienen prioridad. Es por eso que ataques como niebla o doble equipo siempre van un paso por delante del rival, sin importar la velocidad.

-Ya veo… Está claro que eres mucho mejor que yo, incluso habiendo tenido la ventaja de tipo -suspiró con resignación- Tú ganas, así que puedes irte, no te seguiré.

Sin decir nada más me di la vuelta, miré en dirección al pantano que llevaba hasta Ciudad Luminalia y comencé a caminar.

-¡Pero esto no ha acabado aún! –gritó Fay a mi espalda- Yo también viajaré por mi cuenta, entrenaré a los mejores Pokemon y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos te derrotaré y tendrás que aguantarme contigo como compañero ¡Es una promesa!

No le contesté, simplemente continué caminando mientras en mi rostro se esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Era un crío pesado y ruidoso, no paraba quieto, siempre me siguió a todas partes aunque le dijera que me dejara solo, pero… realmente siempre le estuve agradecido y lo consideré mi mejor amigo, pero tanto él como yo necesitábamos hacer ese viaje solos para poder hacernos más fuertes. "Espero deseoso que me derrotes…" pensé para mis adentros mientas Ciudad Romantis quedaba cada vez más lejos y me iba adentrando en el pantano.


	2. Capítulo 2: Villa Halloween

**Capítulo 2: Villa de Halloween**

Aquel olor nauseabundo comenzaba a inundar el ambiente de la ciénaga, uno no lograba avanzar sin llegar a desmayarse debido a los gases fétidos que podían llegar a perforar los pulmones si permanecías demasiado tiempo expuesto a estos. Los carteles de peligro que me encontré al principio ya lo advertían, es por esto que usé un pañuelo negro que me había traído para tapar la mitad inferior de mi rostro, de modo que pudiera respirar sin temor a asfixiarme. Pero el problema no sólo era el hedor, también debía atravesar aquellas aguas cenagosas que podían ocultar cualquier tipo de criatura, pero iba preparado con unos pantalones impermeables encima de los que ya llevaba para poder avanzar sin acabar echo una porquería Desde luego aquel no era el lugar más idílico para comenzar mi aventura, pero era inevitable que todo no podía ser un camino de rosas. Había guardado a Yatsu en su pokeball por precaución, ya que no sabía cómo podría afectarle a él aquel lugar.

Conforme avanzaba me daba cuenta de que allí no había ni un alma, sabía que no era un lugar muy transitado, pero si ya de por sí el lugar era tétrico el verme completamente solo lo hacía aún peor, y desde luego los desconcertantes sonidos que escuchaba de vez en cuando no ayudaban.

Cuando parecía que había logrado recorrer la mitad del camino hacia la salida sentí un escalofrío al observar lo que parecía una vieja casa abandonada en una orilla del pantano. "Lo que me faltaba" pensé, por si no fuera ya tétrico de por sí además contaba con una casa encantada… ¿quién podría vivir en un lugar así? Pero todos mis temores se disiparon cuando justo enfrente del edificio observé una figura que me costó un poco identificar, pero conforme me fui acercando pude vislumbrarlo mejor, y una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro. Aquellas fuertes pinzas, esos amenazadores colmillos, el orgulloso aguijón al final de su cola: era un Skorupi. Durante toda mi vida había leído sobre cada uno de los Pokemon de tipo Siniestro, y podía identificarlos rápidamente con solo verlos y, aunque Skorupi fuera de tipo Bicho/Veneno, su evolución Drapion sí que poseía el tipo siniestro y además era de mis Pokemon favoritos. ¿Acaso podía tener más suerte? Fui raudo y veloz hacia donde se alzaba la vivienda, y una vez allí el Skorupi se giró hacia mí, con cara de pocos amigos y su aguijón apuntando hacia mí. En aquel lugar parecía que el aire estaba algo menos viciado de modo que opté por sacar a Yatsu de su pokeball para iniciar el combate. El Skorupi salvaje retrocedió un poco, las púas de sus patas delanteras se iluminaron con un llamativo tono morado, y a continuación lanzó una lluvia de agujas venenosas.

-¡Usa ataque ala para rechazarlas!

Con aquel ataque las alas de Murkrow obtuvieron la dureza suficiente para poder golpear aquel picotazo venenoso y devolverle al enemigo su propio ataque, pero éste logró esquivarlo con un ágil salto hacia atrás.

-Parece que este Skorupi es bastante rápido, eso me gusta -dije sonriente- ¡Yatsu, impresionar y ataque ala!

El intimidante ataque impresionar volvió a resultar efectivo e hizo retroceder al Pokemon salvaje, haciendo que fuera fácil para Murkrow golpearle con las alas, resultando muy efectivo y lanzándolo por los aires. Probé suerte y le lancé una pokeball, encerrándolo en su interior y comenzando aquel ritual por el que todo entrenador debe pasar. Con Yatsu fue muy sencillo, pues ya nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y la pokeball sólo fue un mero formalismo, pues ambos deseábamos ser compañeros, pero en esta ocasión era un Pokemon salvaje que no había estado nunca a las órdenes de nadie, por lo que sería más complicado. Una vuelta… dos vueltas… pero cuando pensé que ya estaba hecho la pokeball se abrió, saliendo el Skorupi de su interior, sin embargo no pensaba rendirme por no conseguirlo a la primera. Me dispuse a debilitarlo un poco más, pero el Pokemon corrió desesperado hacia un pequeño agujero que había en la pared de la casa, introduciéndose en su interior.

-No me lo puedo creer… -musité frustrado.

Aquel orificio era demasiado pequeño para que yo pudiera pasar, así que sólo me quedaba rezar porque la puerta estuviera abierta. Me paré un momento a observar el exterior de la humilde morada, una casita no muy grande, de una sola planta y con un portón bastante grande en la entrada. Lo que más me extrañó fue que aquellos muros de piedra no tenían ventanas, no había forma de ver el interior… Aquello me puso los pelos de punta, ¿quién tendría una casa sin ventanas? Vale que en ese pantano apenas entraba la luz del sol, pero en aquel lugar no podía haber una instalación eléctrica en condiciones… pero a pesar de mis temores no iba a rendirme y dejar escapar a aquel Skorupi. Posé mis manos en la puerta e hice un poco de presión hacia dentro, con lo cual la superficie cedió con bastante facilidad, algo bastante típico en las películas de terror. Un fuerte olor a humedad me golpeó la cara, incluso con el pañuelo en la boca era capaz de notar aquel horrible hedor. Observé el interior por un momento, pero todo estaba completamente oscuro, como un profundo abismo de infinita oscuridad. Pegué un respingo cuando Yatsu se posó de pronto en mi cabeza, maldiciendo su falta de delicadeza en una situación así. De pronto un candil situado sobre una mesita que hacía de recibidor, bastante antiguo y un poco oxidado, se prendió a mi lado, iluminando de forma tenue una parte de la estancia, permitiéndome vislumbrar que aquella casa no era más que una gran habitación, no parecía haber otras salas pues no se veía ninguna otra puerta aparte de la que daba al exterior. Intenté ignorar aquel fenómeno paranormal y cogí el candil para poder avanzar por el lugar, escuchando la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas. No solía asustarme con facilidad, pero aquella situación era realmente sobrecogedora, aunque quizá aquellos fenómenos no eran más que las travesuras de un Pokemon Fantasma que habitaba en aquel lugar. El mobiliario estaba completamente calcinado, como si aquel lugar se hubiera incendiado hace siglos, lo cual confirmaba que allí no vivía nadie. De pronto escuché algo caminar. Giré rápidamente con intención de iluminar el lugar de donde procedían los pasos y al fin pude ver al Skorupi asustado en una esquina. Intenté acercarme a él, pero comenzó a temblar aún más, por lo que me detuve.

-Vaya… así que te has metido aquí sin saber lo que te encontrarías… Anda ven, encontraremos la salida juntos.

El Pokemon parecía extrañado por mi comportamiento. No me gustaba verlo así de atemorizado, y además se había metido allí dentro huyendo de mí, así que no podía dejarlo abandonado sin más. Volví a la puerta, pero ésta se encontraba cerraba a cal y canto; opté por buscar el agujero por donde se había colado Skorupi, pero por mucho que mirara en todas las paredes no había rastro de grieta alguna.

-Esto debe ser una broma… Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí.

Skorupi caminaba atemorizado detrás de mí. Parece que Yatsu observó esto y bajó de mi cabeza para ir hasta el pequeño escorpión para intentar tranquilizarlo. Me alegré de ver que comenzaban a llevarse bien, pero en esos momentos lo apremiaba era encontrar una salida.

-Sean bienvenidos a Villa Halloween -dijo una voz grave y potente, pero educada a la vez.

No pude evitar asustarme ante aquello, se supone que no había nadie en esa casa, pero en un instante, se hizo la luz como si de un destello se tratara, dejándome cegado durante unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí de ver lo que parecía una sala totalmente diferente. El potente fuego de la chimenea y los candelabros reposaban en las paredes se encargaban de iluminar completamente la estancia, la cual ahora parecía nueva, ni una sola mota de polvo y los muebles parecían estar intactos y de una calidad impecable. Entonces me percaté de la presencia de un señor de mediana edad vestido con lo que parecía un antiguo uniforme de mayordomo, con un pelo inusualmente largo que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y terminaba en una especie de coleta.

-¿Q-quién es usted? -pregunté sobrecogido por aquella presencia, estaba completamente seguro de que había recorrido toda la sala y no había nadie allí hasta ese instante.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián. Soy el encargado de Villa Halloween, al menos hasta que el amo regrese.

-Pero… hace un momento esto no era más que una casa abandonada.

-No entiendo qué quiere decir, este es el aspecto que ha tenido siempre.

-Bueno… si me lo permite tengo que ir yéndome… -me giré en dirección a la puerta, dándole la espalda al extraño inquilino.

-No tan rápido -un escalofrío me recorrió la columna-. Es costumbre contar la historia que rodea esta morada a quienes se adentran en ella.

-Oh, no es necesario, tengo un poco de prisa.

-En realidad no podrá salir de aquí hasta que no la escuche.

Me temía algo así, todo aquello ya se había vuelto demasiado extraño y surrealista, pero no tenía opción si quería salir de allí.

-Está bien, cuénteme la historia.

-Como desee… Hace 20 años vivía en esta casa un señor de gran fortuna que deseaba aislarse del mundo y vivir tranquilo con su Pokemon en esta pequeña y humilde vivienda. Los habitantes que vivían cerca del edificio temían aquel lugar por su aspecto siniestro y lúgubre, incluso evitaban hablar con el señor, motivos por los que éste, de forma irónica, llamó a su casa "Villa Halloween". Debido a la influencia del pantano el amo desarrolló una especie de alergia a la luz natural, por lo que decidió tapiar todas las ventanas para evitar que ésta entrara, viviendo siempre a la luz de las llamas. A partir de entonces todo aconteció con normalidad, o al menos así fue hasta que… Un día el amo mandó a su Pokemon a por comida al pueblo cercano, quedándose así solo en la estancia. Un descuido humano, un accidente, asesinato o suicidio… nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sucedió… Hay quien afirma que el señor perdió la cabeza y prendió fuego al interior de la casa, pero lo que sí es cierto es que la puerta estaba bloqueada desde dentro, creando así una prisión de fuego abrasador. Un edificio compuesto íntegramente de piedra y cerrado herméticamente no permitía la salida del fuego, además el portón era de madera gruesa y resistente, lo que impidió que se quemara. Aquella fue su tumba… y en cuanto a su Pokemon éste volvió pero al ver que la puerta no se abría fue a buscar ayuda. Cuando lograron abrir el portón y apagar el incendio ya era demasiado tarde, no había ni rastro del amo. Todos se alejaron de allí… todos excepto el Pokemon del amo, el cual se quedó allí parado, mirando al infinito y esperando por su querido dueño.

Me quedé bastante impresionado por la historia, sentí una profunda tristeza por ese Pokemon tan fiel… Pero pensándolo bien había algunas partes de la historia que no tenían demasiado sentido y que no concordaban con la realidad…

-Tengo algunas preguntas respecto a la historia.

-Puede preguntar lo que desee.

-Si la casa se quemó y no ha venido nadie en todos estos años, ¿por qué ahora está en perfecto estado?

-Yo me encargo de que la morada del amo permanezca tal y como la dejó en su día.

-Aja… ¿Y el Pokemon de su amo dónde está ahora? Según su historia siempre permaneció aquí esperando a su dueño.

-Y así es, el Pokemon aún continúa velando por el regreso de su amo, nunca se ha separado de estos muros.

-Mmm… Una última pregunta… ¿Usted dónde aparece en toda esta historia? Ha hablado del amo y del Pokemon pero no aparece ningún mayordomo en la historia.

-Me temo que aquí sólo lo visitan.

-¿Qué?

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de aire que inundó toda la sala, extinguiendo por completo todo rastro de luz excepto el que desprendía el farol que llevaba. Busqué al mayordomo por todas partes sin obtener resultados, además el mobiliario volvía a estar carbonizado, tal y como debió quedar tras el incendio… ¿quizá fue todo un sueño? Indiqué a los dos Pokemon que salieran conmigo apresuradamente, no quería quedarme ni un segundo más en aquel lugar.

-Esto ha sido una experiencia bastante rara… Pero me alegro que al final saliéramos sanos y salvos. Skorupi, si tanto temor tienes de estar con un entrenador supongo que no puedo obligarte a que me acompañes, puedes irte si quieres.

Realmente creí que se iría sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero se quedó allí parado, mirándome de forma ansiosa, "es como si… quisiera venir conmigo" pensé para mí.

-¿Es que quieres acompañarnos?

No hizo falta una respuesta, con sólo contemplar su mirada supe lo quería, así que saqué otra pokeball y se la lancé, capturándolo con ella y sabiendo que no hacía falta ni que dudara sobre si se iba a escapar. Recogí la pokeball y guardé a Murkrow en la suya, dispuesto a salir de una vez de aquel apestoso lodazal. Sin embargo, conforme me alejaba de aquel edificio tuve la extraña sensación de que me estaban observando. Miré hacia atrás y pude verlo… un Zoroark se encontraba reposado sobre el tejado de la vieja casa, observándome con aquellos orbes azules.

-Una ilusión… -murmuré, sin poder evitar sentirme conmovido y con una ligera sonrisa- Buen Pokemon…

Continué mi camino hasta alcanzar por fin el final del pantano, y tras respirar aliviado el añorado aire puro contemplé con emoción la hermosa vista de Ciudad Luminalia erguida con orgullo frente a mí; no podía esperar a verla desde dentro.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una luz funesta

**Capítulo 3: Una luz funesta**

Ciudad Luminalia impresionaba aún más en su interior que vista de fuera, cada zona parecía más animada que la anterior y no había ni un solo lugar dónde no hubiera muchedumbre. Aquel tipo de lugar no era precisamente lo que me más me gustaba, pero debía admitir que se respiraba un ambiente agradable, aunque quizá se debía a haber pasado las últimas horas en una repugnante ciénaga.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, había gastado casi todo el día en aquel pantano y ahora debía buscar un Centro Pokemon donde poder dormir, algo que en cualquier otro lugar habría sido coser y cantar, pero Luminalia era otro mundo, demasiado grande y con numerosas calles y barrios en los que era realmente sencillo perderse. Caminé hasta lo que parecía el típico mapa de "está usted aquí" y observé que había un Centro no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, sólo tenía que caminar un poco al Este en dirección recta. Conforme avanzaba las luces de Luminalia comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, las cuales parecían ser el origen de su nombre y con razón, aquella iluminación comenzaba a molestarme en los ojos, puede que por no estar acostumbrado ya que en Ciudad Romantis la única fuente de luz eran las pocas farolas que había repartidas por las calles. Cuando al fin llegué al Centro Pokemon me quedé contemplando el edificio que se erigía justo enfrente, parecía ser el famoso laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, según había oído se encargaba de dar a los entrenadores que comenzaban su aventura un Pokemon inicial y una Pokedex. Inicial ya tenía, pero no me iba a venir mal una Pokedex, de modo que decidí ir al laboratorio al día siguiente, pues ya se había hecho muy tarde.

En el Centro dejé a mis Pokemon con la enfermera y yo me fui a dormir a la habitación que me habían proporcionado, una simple y pequeña pero barata, un servicio de bajo coste si eras entrenador, era una de las ventajas que teníamos.

A la mañana siguiente recogí a mis dos compañeros y me fui directo al laboratorio. Lo cierto era que desde fuera no parecía precisamente un centro de investigación, sino más bien una casa normal, algo grande y con tres pisos, aunque su estilo chocaba con el resto de edificaciones, pues todo lo demás eran rascacielos y hoteles gigantescos, y aquel lugar desentonaba completamente. Al llamar a la puerta me recibió un chico joven vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Pues… soy un entrenador nuevo y he oído que todos los nuevos suelen pasar por aquí así que… -hablaba bastante nervioso, pues nunca había estado en un lugar así y me daba algo de corte pasarme de esa forma, quizá había que pedir cita o algo así.

-Ah, está bien, puedes pasar -contestó alegremente mientras se apartaba un poco de la puerta para que pasara-. El profesor está en la parte de atrás, puedes llegar ahí por esa puerta de ahí.

-Vale, gracias.

Fui hasta la puerta que el ayudante me había señalado y la abrí con cuidado. Me maravillé al ver aquel hermoso lugar, una especie de invernadero con un frondoso bosque, la hierba más verde que había visto nunca y un pequeño riachuelo que terminaba en una charca donde jugaban diferentes Pokemon de tipo agua. El lugar estaba repleto de Pokemon que jugaban esparcidamente los unos con los otros, había de muchas especies distintas y en diferentes fases evolutivas. Entonces me di cuenta que a unos pocos pasos había alguien más, y me sorprendí al ver que estaba junto a lo que parecía un gran Pokemon dragón

-H-hola -intenté llamar su atención.

-¡Oh, perdona, no te oí entrar! No te asustes, Garchomp es muy pacífico y no haría daño ni a una mosca.

-¿Eh? Yo no estaba asustado, sólo un poco sorprendido de ver un Pokemon así en este sitio.

-Este pequeñín y yo llevamos juntos mucho tiempo. Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ciprés y soy el encargado de otorgar a los entrenadores su primer Pokemon.

-Yo me llamo Vector y vengo de Ciudad Romantis.

-Ya veo. ¿Vienes en busca de tu primer Pokemon?

-No, yo ya tengo uno –mencioné para a continuación sacar a Yatsu de su pokeball, el cual salió volando hasta posarse en el brazo del profesor.

-Hmm… Este Murkrow parece muy bien entrenado, desde luego no es lo más convencional para comenzar una aventura, pero lo importante es que ambos se compenetren bien y fortalezcan sus lazos. ¿Entonces qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno… he oído que a los entrenadores nuevos también les hace entrega de una Pokedex, y me preguntaba si también podría darme una a mí.

-¡Oh, claro! ¿Tienes pensado participar en la Liga Pokemon?

-Supongo… De momento mi objetivo principal es ganar los ocho gimnasios de Kalos, y si es necesario también me enfrentaré a los entrenadores más fuertes en la Liga.

-En tal caso la Pokedex es parte del registro para participar, así que has hecho bien en venir aquí. Ven conmigo, tengo lo que necesitas en mi laboratorio.

Salimos de allí dejando atrás a todos aquellos Pokemon que parecían vivir felices en aquel lugar, aunque a pesar de lo alegres que se les veía me preguntaba si de verdad les gustaba aquello… permanecer allí encerrados sin poder disfrutar del exterior debía resultarles difícil, aunque parecía que el profesor los cuidaba bien y ellos le adoraban, sólo había que ver lo dócil que se veía el Garchomp, el cual seguía de cerca a Ciprés. Murkrow por su parte se subió volando a mi cabeza, su lugar favorito por excelencia.

Entramos al interior de un ascensor que nos elevó hasta el tercer piso, y cuando se abrió la puerta pude ver al fin lo que hacía que aquello fuera un laboratorio, pues el resto de la casa era como un domicilio normal y corriente, sin embargo aquel piso estaba repleto de máquinas bastante complejas. Fuimos hasta una mesa donde había una especie de tabletas de varios colores, el profesor se puso a un lado y me las señaló.

-Estas son las Pokedex. Como puedes ver tenemos de diferentes colores para que cada entrenador pueda elegir la que más le guste.

El diseño era bastante cómodo y portátil, perfecto para llevarla en el bolsillo, aunque no tenía ni idea por dónde se mostraban los datos si no se les veía pantalla por ningún lado. Cogí la que estaba matizada con un elegante morado oscuro, pues era mi color favorito.

-Bien, ahora que has elegido la tuya déjamela para que introduzca tus datos y te registre como participante de la Liga Pokemon.

Hice lo que me pidió y se la entregué. A continuación la introdujo en la ranura de una máquina y se puso a teclear en un PC, preguntándome a la vez todos mis datos personales. Una vez hubo terminado me la devolvió

-Aquí la tienes. ¿Por qué no la pruebas con tu Pokemon?

Ordené a Yatsu que bajara al suelo, y una vez allí lo apunté con el aparato electrónico, el cual se abrió por la mitad de forma horizontal, mostrando una especie de pantalla holográfica que contenía todos los datos de Murkrow.

-Parece que funciona a la perfección. Ahora tengo otro regalito para ti –se sacó lo que parecía un pequeño estuche de color negro con un pentágono plateado en el centro del bolsillo y me lo ofreció-. Es un estuche de medallas, aquí podrás guardar las que vayas consiguiendo en los gimnasios de Kalos.

-Gracias –contesté recogiendo el obsequio y guardándolo en mi mochila.

-En esta ciudad hay un gimnasio, pero me temo que aún estás muy verde para superarlo. El siguiente más cercano es el de Ciudad Témpera.

-De hecho ese iba a ser mi pri-

Un potente temblor sacudió el laboratorio, haciendo que varios de los que allí nos encontrábamos perdiéramos el equilibrio y diéramos de bruces contra suelo, y cuando creíamos que todo había pasado escuchamos una potente explosión.

-¡Esa denotación se escuchó en el invernadero! –gritó el profesor.

Corrió agitadamente hacia el ascensor, acción que yo también imité, no iba a quedarme allí de brazos cruzados mientras podía haber algún peligro. Una vez abajo intentamos abrir la puerta del invernadero, pero por mucha fuerza que hiciéramos no parecía ceder, aunque era extraño al ser una puerta automática de las que se abren hacia los lados… aunque quizá habían cortado la electricidad en aquel piso.

-¡Garchomp, abre la puerta con garra dragón!

Las zarpas del Pokemon Dragón se iluminaron con un tono violáceo, las introdujo con fuerza donde se abría la puerta y comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia afuera. Poco a poco las puertas se iban separando, hasta que al fin se podía pasar entre ellas. Al pasar al otro lado no pude evitar horrorizarme. La mitad de los Pokemon estaban heridos y tirados por el suelo, y la otra mitad habían sido encerrados en jaulas que estaban siendo remolcadas por Pokemon bastante grandes y fuertes en un gran vehículo que contaba con un taladro con el cual habrían llegado hasta allí sin ser vistos. Usando la Pokedex pude identificar a Machamp, Charizard, Blastoise y Nidoking, pero no estaban solos, ya que unos tipos de lo más raros parecían estar dándoles órdenes. Vestían con unos trajes de color negro, con guantes, botas, cinturón y algunas líneas en las piernas de color pardo; llevaban el pelo al descubierto y los ojos resguardados con lo que parecían unas gruesas gafas de protección muy oscuras, además llevaban grabado en el pecho una especie de logo con una "A" rodeada de dos anillos, como si fuera un planeta.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis con los Pokemon?! –exclamó el profesor.

-¿En serio no conoces nuestra identidad? –se rio uno de ellos.

-Bueno, es normal, aún no nos hemos hecho notar –contestó otro.

-¿Qué hacéis parloteando tanto? –se escuchó gritar desde el interior de la máquina.

De allí salió una mujer de unos 27 años, agitando su gran melena de un tono amarillo chillón que hacía daño a la vista. Vestía con la misma paleta de colores que los otros, pero ella llevaba una falta bastante corta y una camiseta sin mangas, con el mismo logotipo pero más pequeño.

-¿Quiénes son el viejo y el crio? –preguntó mirándonos asqueada, como si estuviera ante un montón de estiércol.

-No lo sabemos Comandante Rea –contestó uno casi temblando.

-¡Soy el profesor Ciprés y este es mi laboratorio! ¡Soltad a los Pokemon y largaos por donde habéis venido, no sois bienvenidos!

-Vaya, vaya… Para ser una rata de laboratorio tiene agallas para ponerse tan gallito ante el todopoderoso Equipo Atlas -alardeó la rubia-. Parece que ahí tienes un Pokemon bastante poderoso… si no te importa lo vamos a coger prestado.

Se sacó una pokeball del cinturón y la lanzó contra el suelo. Con un gran destello apareció un Pokemon de color amarillo con un collar que según la Pokedex se llamaba Ampharos y era tipo eléctrico. ¿En serio aquella criatura era una oveja?

-¡Os voy a mostrar el inconmensurable poder del Equipo Atlas!

Con un movimiento de cabeza se retiró la melena a un lado y dejó a la vista un extraño pendiente que llevaba con los colores del arco-iris, lo tocó con la mano y éste comenzó a brillar intensamente, y no fue lo único pues la piedra que tenía Ampharos en su collar imitó el resplandor, envolviendo al Pokemon por completo. Una vez desvanecido el potente destello el Ampharos se veía muy diferente, una larga melena blanca crecía desde su cabeza y también de su cola y contaba con más esferas rojas, además de otros cambios más pequeños.

-¿Me-Mega Evolución? -tartamudeó el profesor dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Veo que sabe del tema, profesor. Mega-Ampharos, démosles el privilegio de contemplar tu maravilloso poder. ¡Pulso dragón!

Ampharos abrió la boca y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía con tonos púrpuras que fue formando una voluminosa esfera, hasta que decidió soltarla y desencadenar un intenso fogonazo en línea recta que dio de lleno a Garchomp y provocó una poderosa explosión que por suerte no nos alcanzó, pero el Pokemon dragón acabó tumbado sobre el suelo debilitado. Me quedé en shock… ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tanto poder? Pero aún así no quería quedarme quieto ante aquella situación.

-¡Yatsu, ataque ala!

-¿Tú también quieres jugar? Mega-Ampharos usa rayo - Murkrow ya se había abalanzado contra el enemigo cuando éste lanzó su ataque.

-¡Esquívalo con doble equipo!

Justo antes de que le golpeara usó su habilidad para adelantarse y crear una copia de sí mismo que recibió el ataque, aprovechando el momento para dar en el blanco con su ataque ala, pero aquel movimiento pareció no hacerle ni cosquillas.

-¿Eso es todo? Y yo que pensé que me divertiría más ¡Destrózalo con doble rayo!

Antes de que Yatsu pudiera reaccionar fue sacudido de lleno con aquella espiral de rayos multicolor, dejándolo fuera de combate. Fui corriendo a socorrerlo, y quise darme cuenta Garchomp también había sido apresado y el profesor malherido en el suelo con varios ayudantes asistiéndole.

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya tenemos todos los Pokemon que valen la pena en este basurero –ordenó la nombrada Rea, la cual parecía ser la líder de aquellos soldados.

Y dicho esto todos entraron en el gigantesco vehículo y se fueron por el mismo agujero por el que habían venido.

-Equipo Atlas… -murmuré decaído mientras sujetaba a Yatsu entre mis brazos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un mundo desconocido

******Capítulo 4: Un mundo desconocido**

El ambiente en el laboratorio era de completo pesimismo, y no era para menos, pues habían sido robados una cantidad alarmante de Pokemon y ante sus propios ojos sin que pudieran hacer nada. Todos los ayudantes trabajaban en silencio mientras el profesor Ciprés daba declaración a la agente de policía¬¬, se veía la tristeza en su cara, estaba claro que allí todos lamentaban profundamente aquel robo, y era lógico, debían haber estado cuidando de aquellos Pokemon desde que eran un huevo, y ahora se los habían arrebatado por la fuerza. Pero había algo que me escamaba… todos los Pokemon robados se encontraban en sus últimas fases evolutivas y, por tanto, eran los más poderosos del laboratorio, sólo dejaron allí los que aparentaban ser los más débiles, en tal caso agradecía que mi Murkrow no hubiera sido tan fuerte. Conté todas mis sospechas a la agente, que parecía coincidir conmigo, sólo había que observar los Pokemon que usaba el Equipo Atlas, todos eran auténticos colosos, y el único que parecía ser el más débil terminó siendo el más fuerte. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Mega-evolución? Nunca había oído hablar de algo así, según la Pokedex Ampharos se encontraba ya en su tercera etapa evolutiva, aunque aquella Mega-evolución no era un cambio tan radical como solía ser una evolución normal. Una vez terminaron los interrogatorios decidí preguntar al profesor sobre el tema mientras algunos asistentes se encargaban de tratar las heridas de Yatsu y los demás Pokemon lastimados.

-Profesor, ¿en qué consiste la Mega-evolución? Me parece irreal todo ese poder.

-Pues… aún es un fenómeno de los más misterioso, hay muchos detalles que aún escapan a nuestra comprensión, pero te contaré todo lo que sé. En primer lugar para poder realizar una Mega-evolución se necesitan dos objetos imprescindibles: una piedra especial que debe llegar el entrenador y otra específica para cada Pokemon, además debe haber un fuerte lazo entre Pokemon y entrenador. Antes se creía que una vez el Pokemon llegaba a su última evolución ya no podía avanzar más, pero este nuevo poder permite al Pokemon evolucionar una vez más para volverse más fuerte, sin embargo esta evolución no es permanente, una vez termina el combate el Pokemon vuelve a su anterior forma.

-Ya veo, así que es temporal…

-Así es, pero aún nos quedan muchos datos que desconocemos, como por qué la Mega-evolución sólo es posible en Kalos o de dónde provienen las megapiedras, por más que las hemos analizado no podemos identificar el material del que están formadas. Además en los últimos años ha aumentado notablemente el número de usuarios de las Mega-piedras, prácticamente cualquier entrenador que sea lo bastante fuerte puede hacer uso de ella.

-Ya me parecía raro que esa mujer de antes pudiera usarla, no parecía el tipo de persona que forja lazos con sus Pokemon… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, debo continuar mi viaje. Siento mucho no haber podido ser de ayuda…

-No debes preocuparte por eso, incluso Garchomp no fue rival para ese Mega-Ampharos, hiciste todo lo posible siendo un entrenador que acaba de empezar su viaje, no muchos se hubieran atrevido a hacerle frente a un Pokemon así de poderoso.

-Ya, pero aun así... -agaché la cabeza con culpabilidad.

El profesor me observó durante unos segundos, y a continuación me tendió su mano cerrada, y al abrirla pude ver una pequeña esfera transparente con un adorno en su interior.

-Toma, quédate con esto.

-¿Qué? –contesté sorprendido- Acaso es…

-Una megapiedra. Has demostrado ser merecedor de ella, estoy seguro que tú le darás más uso que nosotros en este frío y aburrido laboratorio -explicó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero aún no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan, ¿y cómo sabré a qué Pokemon pertenece?

-Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás todo por ti mismo, además en cuanto encuentres al Pokemon adecuado la megapiedra debería reaccionar con fuerza. Ahora será mejor que te marches –aconsejó devolviéndome la pokeball de Yatsu- Como se te haga más tarde no lograrás llegar hasta Ciudad Témpera antes de que anochezca.

-Muchas gracias profesor -cogí la megapiedra y la pokeball y me las guardé en el bolsillo-. Intentaré ser merecedor de usarla.

Salí del laboratorio pensando en qué Pokemon podría ser el que pudiera usar aquella extraña piedra… sólo esperaba que fuera uno de tipo siniestro, de lo contrario no podría usarlo para alcanzar mi meta de ser el mejor entrenador de dicho tipo…

Una vez fuera de Luminalia pude observar un desafío aún mayor que el pantano… Un vasto desierto se extendía frente a mí, con arena hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un sol abrasador que castigaba la piel, miedo me daba tener que cruzar un lugar así, no habría llegado ni a la mitad del recorrido sin desmayarme. Según tenía entendido hace algunos años aquel lugar sólo era un amplio páramo repleto de arcilla, pero al parecer hace poco se desencadenaron muchas tormentas de arena que dieron lugar a aquella inmensa piscina de arena. Pero di gracias a Arceus de que hubieran construido un camino metálico que parecía llegar hasta el final del desierto como un gran Seviper de hierro, cubierto por arriba para evitar el efecto nocivo del sol, pero abierto por los lados por si se quería entrar al desierto en cualquier momento o simplemente para contemplar el paisaje. Puse un pie sobre aquella vía y observé que el suelo era una rejilla por la que se podía ver la arena debajo, parecía bastante firme y resistente, aunque aquel lugar estaba tan desierto como la ciénaga, o incluso más, ya que allí por lo menos tenía la compañía de los extraños sonidos de otras criaturas, mientras que allí sólo tenía un agobiante aire seco y la silenciosa arena para acompañarme por aquel paraje. Traté de caminar a paso ligero para poder salir de allí cuanto antes, aun estando bajo aquella estructura seguía haciendo un calor ardiente que me agotaba por momentos.

Estuve una hora caminando sin que pareciera terminarse el camino, empezaba a pensar que aquel recorrido daba vueltas en círculos sin que yo me percatara, pero mis esperanzas volvieron al ver un cartel en frente mía. Corría hacia él con la esperanza de que dijera que Ciudad Témpera estaba cerca, pero aquel pensamiento se esfumó al leerlo:

**_PELIGRO_**  
_Territorio de los Gible, permanezcan dentro_  
_del camino debidamente protegido y no se_  
_salgan de él bajo ningún concepto._

Busqué aquel Pokemon en la Pokedex, era la primera evolución de Garchomp pero no parecía tan peligroso como lo pintaban, de todas formas continué por el camino, el cual a partir de aquel punto se cerraba por completo, formando una especie de túnel metalizado con unas pequeñas ventanas de cristal a la altura de la cabeza. Caminé algunos metros sin ninguna novedad, lo cierto era que aquel tramo estaba refrescado y no era tan pesado de cruzarme extrañaba que hubieran hecho lo mismo con todo el recorrido, aunque quizá elevaba mucho los costes de su construcción. De pronto vi que el camino terminaba… espera ¿Qué? ¿Terminaba? Una vez me acerqué más pude observar que no terminaba, sino que lo habían "terminado" a la fuerza, pues podía observar el otro lado del camino justo enfrente, a un kilómetro de distancia con el puro desierto de por medio. La zona parecía haber sido destrozada, la pared cortada no tenía cortes limpios, sino más bien… ¿mordiscos? ¿Era posible que algo se comiera aquella estructura de metal? Debía ser algo muy grande o numeroso para poder comerse ese kilómetro de metal, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba claro que aún podría seguir por allí cerca, así que sólo me quedaba coger carrerilla y echar a correr lo más rápido que me permitieran mis fuerzas, pero a mitad de camino comencé a notar el movimiento de la arena a mi alrededor. Una a una fueron a pareciendo lo que parecían aletas sobre la superficie corriendo justo a mi lado, como si de Sharpedo se trataran. Pude contar cinco aletas, pero era imposible que fueran Sharpedo nadando en la arena, y entonces uno de ellos se abalanzó hacia mí, mostrándose por un momento: Gible, seguramente eran ellos los que se habían comido el camino con esas grandes fauces. Esquivé como pude aquel ataque derribo haciendo que el Gible volviera a enterrarse en la arena, pero no fue el único que lo intentó, recibí varios ataques más que también logré esquivar, y cuando creía que al fin lograba llegar hasta el camino de seguridad dos Gible más aparecieron delante de mí cortándome el paso, haciendo que me detuviera en seco. Los demás Gible también salieron a la superficie, rodeándome en círculo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, si queréis pelea os la voy a dar. ¡Sal, Skorupi!

Lancé la pokeball y de ella apareció mi más reciente compañero de equipo, con aparentes ganas de combatir, pero la desventaja numérica jugaba en nuestra contra y como no se me ocurriera alguna idea para sortear la situación estaríamos perdidos.

-Utiliza pin misil para golpear a los dos de enfrente.

Los aguijones de sus pinzas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza para luego disparar cuatro misiles de cada una en dirección a los Gible, pero el golpe no pareció hacerles mucho daño ya que seguían allí de pie como si nada. Uno de ellos embistió hacia Skorupi.

-Refuérzate con acupresión.

El aguijón de la su cola comenzó resplandeció ligeramente con un tono rosáceo, y lo impulsó con fuerza para clavárselo a sí mismo en la espalda, contagiándose aquella aura enrojecida por toda su coraza. El Gible usó mordisco contra mi Pokemon, pero gracias a que el acupresión había aumentado su defensa el ataque apenas le hizo daño, pero el enemigo no parecía querer soltar a Skorupi.

-¡Aprovecha ahora para golpearle con un picotazo venenoso!

El aguijón de su cola volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez con un tono morado intenso, clavándolo con fuerza en la piel del Gible. El Pokemon rival se soltó dolorido, pero también parecía no encontrarse muy bien, pues su cara se volvió más pálida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Al parecer había tenido la suerte de envenenarlo, oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

-Demuéstrales que los escorpiones también os sabéis mover por el desierto, ¡excavar!

Skorupi golpeó la arena una y otra con sus pinzas, abriéndose paso rápidamente a través de ésta y ocultándose sin dejar agujero alguno para volver a aparecer debajo del Gible, golpeándolo gravemente y haciendo que cayera debilitado. Quise celebrar la victoria, pero los demás Gible se empezaron a poner aún más violentos, y uno de ellos (el que se encontraba delante de nosotros que apareció junto al que acabábamos de derrotar) se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero de pronto de la cola de Skorupi salió disparado hacia arriba lo que parecía un picotazo venenoso, pero éste una vez ascendió lo suficiente volvió a caer en picado hacia el suelo que había entre nosotros y el enemigo, desapareciendo por completo. Cuando el Gible pisó sobre esa zona aquella aguja salió de la tierra y le picó en la pata, dejándolo envenenado y con pocas fuerzas para atacar.

-¡Eso era púas tóxicas! ¿Lo acabas de aprender? Da igual, no podías haber elegido mejor momento.

Una vez se había quitado de en medio aquel Gible cogí a mi Pokemon en brazos y corrimos hacia el camino que nos habían bloqueado momentos antes, pero nuestros perseguidores no iban a cesar en su empeño, pues nos seguían a nuestras espaldas nadando a gran velocidad bajo la arena.

-¡Ahora, Skorupi! ¡Púas tóxicas!

Alcé a Skorupi sobre mi cabeza, su aguijón volvió a resplandecer con fuerza con aquel bello pero venenoso fulgor violeta y disparó una docena de púas hacia el cielo que descendieron rápidamente a la arena. Los Gible no tardaron en darse de morros contra las agujas y salir apresurados a la superficie quejándose de dolor. Aquel era el momento adecuado, así que continué mi carrera hasta llegar por fin al túnel. Eché la mirada atrás y contemplé a nuestros enemigos malheridos, hasta que de pronto, y ante mi atónita mirada, apareció un Steelyx de la arena que tragó de un bocado a los Gible sin mostrar ninguna misericordia. Me quedé totalmente impactado tras contemplar semejante escena. ¿Así funcionaba de forma salvaje el mundo Pokemon? ¿El pez grande se come al chico? No quise pensar en algo así y decidí proseguir mi camino, no debía quedar mucho para llegar al final.

Una vez cruzado el interminable desierto sólo tuve que ascender por unas escaleras para tener frente a mí Ciudad Témpera. A simple viste parecía una ciudad principalmente portuaria, con la típica, pero desconocida para mí, brisa marina, que podrían decir todas las maravillas que quisieran de ella, pero a mí me dejaba la piel pegajosa y el olor me resultaba algo desagradable, pero a la vez podía sentir el desafío, los nervios y la emoción, todo al mismo tiempo, pues el gimnasio parecía erigirse de tal forma que daba la bienvenida a los nuevos retadores, incitándolos a acudir hasta él. Mi primera batalla de gimnasio había llegado…


	5. Capítulo 5: Un camino de rosas

******Capítulo 5: Un camino de rosas**

Lo primero era ir al Centro Pokemon para que mi equipo estuviera en óptimas condiciones, Skorupi en especial había sido ligeramente dañado luchando contra los Gible, y por muy pequeñas que fueran sus heridas no podía arriesgarme, debíamos luchar con nuestras fuerzas al máximo si queríamos ganar. Una vez la enfermera me devolvió mis Pokeballs fui directo al gimnasio subiendo aquella ligera pendiente que llevaba hasta el intimidante edificio. Una vez delante aquel gran portón se abrió automáticamente, incitándome a pasar, y no tenía pensado rechazar tal invitación. El interior del gimnasio parecía un inmenso invernadero, miles de plantas exóticas se alzaban hasta el techo, y miles de flores de todos los colores decoraban el suelo junto a la hierba natural, todo era normal para ser un gimnasio de tipo planta, pero hasta ese momento no me había fijado en una especie de muro de espinas que ocupaba todo el ancho de la estancia, la cual parecía ser inmensa. Dicho muro sólo contaba con una entrada por la que pasar de un metro más o menos, y a través de aquel camino había paredes de rosas y espinas por todos lados, con lo que comencé a darme cuenta de lo que era aquello.

-Bienvenido, retador –sonó una voz masculina y aparentemente joven desde un altavoz-. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero estás ante mi hermoso laberinto de rosas, y tendrás que hacer uso de tu ingenio para poder llegar hasta mí y retarme. No se permite hacer daño a las rosas o sobrevolarlas, vuestra única opción es cruzar el laberinto, si usáis cualquier otro truco seréis descalificados. ¡Comenzad!

Antes creía que con entrar al gimnasio ya podías retar al líder directamente, pero parecía que las normas ahora eran distintas, pero no tenía pensado rendirme por unas cuantas espinas, sólo debía caminar hasta encontrar la salida. Entré en aquel espinoso lugar que comenzaba con un pasillo recto que llagaba hasta una intersección que se dividía en dos caminos y se presentaba decorada con muchas rosas amarillas. Decidí tomar el camino de la derecha, pero cuando avancé un poco me topé con un callejón sin salida, no me desanimé y volví sobre mis pasos al cruce para continuar por la izquierda. "Pan comido" pensé, si el gimnasio era así sólo tenía que probar un camino y si era un callejón volver e ir por el otro, pero entonces llegué a una especie de plaza circular con un parterre de rosas que tenía forma de ruleta, con cuatro segmentos de diferentes colores: rojas, azules, amarillas y blancas, y había tres caminos diferentes, uno delante, otro a la derecha y el último a la izquierda. Probé con la derecha, pero volvía a ser un callejón sin salida, solo que en esta ocasión observé que la pared que bloqueaba mi camino estaba decorada con rosas azules… entonces comencé a caer en una pista importante. Volvía a la plaza y observé el parterre de rosas: las rojas estaban en la zona derecha, las amarillas en la izquierda, las blancas debajo y las azules delante. Si el primer camino era a la izquierda y estaba decorado con rosas amarillas todo encajaba, pero el camino por el que había ido era el rojo y al final había rosas azules… en tal caso quizá esa era la pista para encontrar la salida. Fui por el camino de delante marcado por las rosas azules, y efectivamente llegué hasta otra intersección marcada con rosas rojas, así que fui por la derecha, llegando a otra plaza con otros tres caminos. Probé con uno para ver el final, pero no había ninguna rosa. Lo intenté con otro y tampoco, así que sólo me quedaba el camino de la izquierda, pero para mi desgracia también estaba bloqueado.

-¿Qué broma es esta?

Volví hasta la plaza para pensar en lo que hacer, tenía que haber una forma de continuar, pero no había camino por el que pasar salvo por el que había venido, y entonces me dio por fijarme en el parterre.

-Habría jurado que este camino antes era el izquierdo... No me digas que…

Probé a ir en la dirección que señalaban las rosas blancas, y tras recorrer un largo camino logré llegar a lo que parecía el final del laberinto, donde se emplazaba un gran campo de batalla de hierba rodeado de gran cantidad de vegetación, simulando algún tipo de selva tropical.

-Me alegra ver que conseguiste superar el desafío

El desconocido hizo acto de presencia: un hombre que parecía rondar los 30 años, alto y con el pelo corto y castaño claro, peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Iba vestido como si fuera un jardinero, con delantal y regadora incluidos, pero aun así poseía cierta elegancia en su atuendo.

-Mi nombre es Seraf, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Témpera y experto jardinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del paseo por mi hermoso vergel, porque eso sólo ha sido la prueba fácil, ahora comienza el verdadero reto, ¿te ves capaz de derrotarme?

-Si no creyera que soy capaz no habría empezado siquiera mi viaje -contesté con seguridad.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. ¿Te parece bien un combate 3 vs 3?

-Eh… bueno, es que sólo tengo dos Pokemon -confesé avergonzado.

-No es problema, haremos un 2 vs 2. El que derrote a todos los Pokemon del oponente gana, y sólo se le permite cambiar de Pokemon al aspirante. Esas son todas las reglas, sencillas ¿no? ¡Ahora comencemos!

Nos colocamos cada uno en un lado del campo. Seraf fue el que comenzó lanzando su pokeball, saliendo de ella un Pokemon con aspecto de cabra que recordaba haber visto en Luminalia con forma de robot. Según la Pokedex aquel era un Gogoat, un Pokemon tipo Planta y con gran fuerza física. Siendo planta puro podía empezar sin problemas con Skorupi y aprovechar sus movimientos de tipo veneno y bicho para golpear con efectividad, de modo que lancé la pokeball y mi Pokemon salió con aparentes ganas de pelear.

-Bicho/Veneno, ¿eh? Buena elección, pero la desventaja de tipos es una dificultad con la que un líder de gimnasio debe lidiar. ¡Gogoat, usa asta drenaje!

Los cuernos del Pokemon se envolvieron con una intensa aura esmeralda, y después de arrastrar un poco las pezuñas contra el suelo se lanzó a la carrera contra mi Skorupi con intención de embestirlo. Ordené a Skorupi usar púas tóxicas, lanzando una docena delante de él. Gogoat, sin poder detener su carrera, cayó de lleno en las agujas y quedó completamente envenenado, mostrando signos de malestar con cierto tono violeta en la cara, no obstante continuó con su ataque, aunque mucho más lento y forzado que antes.

-¡Skorupi, aprovecha para usar pin misil!

Los proyectiles salieron disparados de sus pinzas para impactar directamente en Gogoat, haciéndolo retroceder por la efectividad del ataque, además el veneno continuaría desgastándolo conforme avanzara el combate.

-No creas que nos has vencido ya -espetó el líder- ¡Usa drenadoras!

Del "Pelaje" de hojas que tenía Gogoat en el cuello salieron 3 semillas disparadas hacia Skorupi, clavándose en su piel y creciendo en raíces que lo envolvieron completamente, aunque todavía contaba con movilidad suficiente, debía tener cuidado pues aquel ataque le robaría energía para curar a su Gogoat.

-Utiliza acupresión.

Clavó el aguijón en su espalda, y entonces un aura rosada rodeó sus pinzas, signo de que había aumentado su ataque.

-Creo que es el momento de terminar con esto. ¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Recházalos usando asta drenaje!

Los misiles violetas salieron disparados hacia Gogoat, pero este usó sus cuernos cargados de energía para para golpearlos uno detrás de otro, pero al menos uno de ellos logró acertar en su pierna dañándole bastante por el ataque reforzado de Skorupi, pero incluso en ese estado parecía que aún podía presentar batalla. A Skorupi, por su parte, se le vio dolorido al sufrir el robo de energía de las drenadoras.

-Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto. ¡Usa golpe aéreo!

Gogoat cogió impulso con sus patas y saltó increíblemente alto, aproximadamente cuatro metros del suelo para luego abalanzarse como un halcón sobre Skorupi. Según tenía entendido golpe aéreo era un ataque de tipo Volador, por lo que si aquel golpe daba de lleno a un Pokemon Bicho como Skorupi el daño sería bastante grave.

-¡Esquívalo usando excavar!

Pude dar la orden a tiempo para que cavara rápidamente un agujero y el ataque fallara, y una vez el rival estuvo en el suelo Skorupi aprovechó para salir a tierra y golpearle. Gogoat fue derribado, pero aún parecía con fuerzas para levantarse, por lo que ordené a Skorupi que hiciera un picotazo venenoso que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, dando en el blanco y debilitando así al primer Pokemon de Seraf.

-No está nada mal –me elogió mientras devolvía a su Pokemon a la pokeball-. Pero aún me queda mi Pokemon más fuerte, espero que estés a la altura del desafío, no voy a ponértelo fácil. ¡Adelante, Roserade!

Usé mi Pokedex para analizar al Pokemon que salió de la pokeball: Roserade, un Pokemon tipo Planta/Veneno que se especializa en los ataques especiales, poseía una rosa en la cabeza y dos a modo de manos, parecía obvio cuál era su Pokemon favorito. No podía haber peor combinación de tipos, ni los ataques de tipo Bicho ni los de Veneno eran ahora eficaces, pero podía hacer algo de daño con excavar.

-Te voy a mostrar el poder de un líder de gimnasio. ¡Roserade, bomba lodo!

El Pokemon alzó una de sus rosas al techo y sobre ella comenzó a formarse una esfera compuesta por una gelatinosa sustancia morada aparentemente venenosa, y una vez tuvo una bomba de tamaño mediano la lanzó contra Skorupi, no obstante le ordené que excavara un agujero para ocultarse, evitando así el ataque que terminó por reventar contra el suelo, dejando una gran mancha amoratada. Skorupi apareció detrás de Roserade para golpearle, pero éste lo esquivó con gran facilidad dando un grácil giro hacia un lado, haciendo que mi Pokemon se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Roserade, acúnalo con tu dulce silbato!

El enemigo comenzó a producir una bella melodía con la boca que pareció surtir un efecto adormecedor en Skorupi, haciendo que finalmente cayera en un profundo sueño.

-¡Skorupi, despierta! –mis intentos eran inútiles, seguía durmiendo apaciblemente a merced del rival.

-Termínalo con hoja mágica.

Roserade apuntó a Skorupi con una de sus rosas y comenzó a moverla con movimientos circulares lentos, creando delante suya una especie de vórtice invisible que se veía de forma borrosa. De aquel portal comenzaron a salir lo que parecían hojas, lentamente pero sin pausa, y una vez fuera salieron disparadas en forma de cuchillas envueltas de una mágica aura multicolor. Era imposible que Skorupi esquivara aquel ataque en su actual estado, así que el golpe fue letal para él y terminó debilitado.

-1 vs 1, ahora todo dependerá de nuestros últimos Pokemon, ¡muéstrame si eres merecedor de la medalla!

Regresé a Skorupi a su pokeball. En ese punto ya todo dependía de mi compañero más antiguo y fuerte, aunque perdiera tenía claro que iba a darlo todo en aquel combate, ¡lucharía hasta el final! Saqué a Yatsu al campo de combate y comencé a pensar en una estrategia, debía tener mucho cuidado con aquel ataque silbato, un Pokemon dormido significaba recibir todo tipo de ataques del rival sin poder hacer nada, y no podía permitirme otra situación así.

-Así que un Murkrow… veo que Skorupi no era tu única arma contra mis Pokemon Planta, pero aun así no pienso dejar que me ganes. ¡Silbato otra vez!

Lo usó más rápido de lo que había pensado, pero opté por la opción más simple: evitar que lo hiciera. Mandé a Yutsu que utilizara impresionar, ataque que tal y como pensaba funcionó a la perfección y dejó a Roserade paralizado en el sitio, momento que aprovechó para lanzar un ataque ala que impactó eficazmente en Roserade.

-¡Aprovecha ahora para lanzar un bomba lodo!

-¡Esquívalo con doble equipo!

La habilidad de Yatsu entró en acción y logró adelantarse al ataque del rival creando una copia suya que recibió el ataque, aprovechando para lanzar otro ataque ala, pero de pronto Roselia se recuperó y lo evitó, aprovechando para  
usar silbato y dormir por completo a Yatsu.

-¡No! Maldita sea… ¡Yatsu, vamos!

-Bomba lodo.

El ataque dañó gravemente a Murkrow y lo lanzó lejos. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y aún en aquella situación continuaba haciendo efecto el silbato. Si no despertaba pronto el combate no duraría mucho más, aquel bomba lodo le había herido bastante y no podía permitirse recibir más ataques de ese tipo.

-Roserade, terminemos a lo grande. ¡Rayo solar!

Roserade alzó ambas manos al cielo y comenzó a absorber gran cantidad de energía en sus rosas. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, aquel era uno de los ataques más poderosos de tipo Planta, aunque necesitaba un turno para cargarlo, pero con Murkrow dormido era el momento ideal para usarlo… Si no despertaba ya definitivamente aquel ataque acabaría con él.

-¡Vamos, Yatsu! ¡Despierta! Es ahora o nunca, si no despiertas todo el esfuerzo de Skorupi habrá sido en vano. ¿Vas a dejar que el recién llegado te suplante el puesto de estrella del equipo?

Roserade parecía haber terminado de cargar el rayo solar en una enorme esfera de energía resplandeciente. Ya todo parecía haberse terminado, Murkrow no se despertaba y el rayo solar le daría de lleno, sólo me quedaba esperar la derrota con resignación y volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión. Pero cuando ya me había rendido a aquel inevitable destino Yatsu abrió los ojos justo cuando Roserade lanzó aquel rayo y ascendió volando rápidamente, esquivando el ataque en el último segundo.

-Veo que eres un chico con suerte pero supone un problema, puedo volver a usar silbato.

Roserade se dispuso a hacer sonar aquella dichosa melodía y Yatsu se encontraba demasiado alejado para que Impresionar surtiera efecto, ¿de verdad había nada para poder evitar ese ataque? Entonces, como si Yatsu quisiera responder a mis pensamientos comenzó a hacer burla al enemigo con gestos ridículos e insultantes, provocando el enfado de Roserade y que hiciese caso omiso a la orden de su entrenador.

-¿Pero qué…? –maldecía Seraf al comprobar que su estrategia adormecedora había sido destruida.

-¿Eso es… mofa?

Era absolutamente perfecto, mofa engaña al rival y lo provoca para que no pueda utilizar ataques que no causan daño, de modo que gracias a que Yatsu aprendió aquel ataque justo en ese preciso momento pudimos salvarnos de dicho movimiento y además, gracias a su habilidad Bromista, mofa fue más rápido que silbato.

-Este es el momento perfecto para contraatacar, ¡usa ataque ala!

Yatsu cayó en picado contra Roserade, que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y sufrió una gran cantidad de daño, dejándolo al límite de sus fuerzas, sin embargo no parecía rendirse aún y respondió con un bomba lodo, no obstante lo evitamos con un rápido doble equipo y respondimos con un ataque niebla que envolvió a ambos Pokemon, aunque Murkrow podía ver a través de ella de modo que aprovechamos para lanzar varios ataques ala y, como si fuera una flecha, Yatsu lo golpeó una y otra vez hasta que en el momento que se despejó la niebla Roserade yacía debilitado en el suelo. No podía creérmelo, aquella victoria significaba…

-Enhorabuena, has ganado. Ese mofa me ha sorprendido bastante, tu Murkrow ha debido reaccionar a tus sentimientos por conseguir la victoria, se despertó en el momento justo y además aprendió el movimiento adecuado. Estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos con ese espíritu, aquí tienes tu recompensa: la Medalla Rosal.

Me entregó aquella insignia tan preciada por la que había luchado duramente en esa batalla, una gran rosa roja con cuatro espinas, una en cada esquina. La cogí con orgullo y la introduje en mi estuche de medallas, inaugurándolo con ella aunque tenía claro que no sería la última que consiguiera, sería la primera de las ocho que hacían falta para participar en la Liga Pokemon.

-Gracias, lo cierto es que ya me había rendido cuando Roserade lanzó su rayo solar y Murkrow no despertaba -Yatsu voló hasta mi brazo para posarse en él, comenzando yo a acariciarle con la otra mano-. Pero este pequeño siempre me saca de apuros, es el mejor Pokemon inicial que podría haber deseado.

-Me alegra oír eso, estoy seguro que vuestros lazos crecerán hasta límites que ni vosotros os imagináis. Si quieres ir a otro gimnasio el siguiente más cercano está en Ciudad Yantra, al oeste de aquí, puedes coger un barco en el puerto para llegar más rápido.

-Gracias de nuevo por la información, creo que seguiré el consejo e iré a Ciudad Yantra.

Una vez finalizada la despedida, Seraf abrió un atajo en el laberinto para llegar directamente a la entrada, y cuando salí me dirigí al Centro Pokemon para que mi equipo se recuperara. Desde luego se habían ganado un buen descanso, tanto Skorupi como Yatsu lo habían hecho muy bien debilitando cada uno a un Pokemon del líder; lo cierto es que no esperaba que mi primera batalla de gimnasio me llagara a dar tantos problemas y eso que mi equipo tenía ventaja de tipo. Aquel era el desafío del líder, impedir que cualquiera consiguiera su medalla, idear estrategias para combatir las debilidades de tus Pokemon, pues los contrincantes conocen cuál es el tipo de todos tus Pokemon y usarán otros que tengan ventaja. Pero sin duda luchar con un equipo formado por tu tipo favorito era sin duda lo mejor… Aquel era mi sueño y continuaría luchando por alcanzarlo, aunque me costara muchas derrotas o me cayera en el camino, no apartaría la mirada de mi meta…


End file.
